


Just a piece of you and me

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, quarantine related?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: James and Draco wait for Harry to come home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 361





	Just a piece of you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> This was made as a birthday gift for my lovely, extraordinaire, Emma, who wanted something fluffy. I can't think of anything cuter than babies and kids. I hope you like it.

“Papa?”

The sweetest voice on the whole planet Earth called him, and Draco turned from where he was Reading a potions magazine to his three year old son, James.

James was looking back at him with huge caramel eyes, his messy copper hair almost flaming red with the afternoon light coming from the window. He was colouring his colouring book at his little table in Draco’s office, but he looked a bit distressed now. Draco put his magazine on the side table near his armchair and pulled James onto his lap.

His son was wearing mismatched socks – one green, one blue – and his red jumper was a tad too big for him. Draco used this opportunity to check on his nappy, but he was clean and dry.

“Is everything okay, baby?” Draco asked, and James dramatically sighed, putting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Miss daddy,” James whispered, and Draco kissed his forehead, trying to flatten his hair even though he knew that was a lost battle.

“Daddy is working, my dear. He’ll be back soon.” Draco said, and got up, holding James on his hip. It was a bit awkward with his 6 months’ pregnancy bump, but he was used to it by now. “What about we prepare daddy some delicious food for when he comes back?”

“Can we make pizza?” James asked, and Draco blinked.

“Well, I don’t know how to make pizza. But we can use the muggle phone to call the pizza place, right?”

James nodded. He loved using the phone, although Draco always suffered a bit. It took them about half an hour to order a pepperoni large pizza, but soon it was on their way.

Draco was reading James a story when the fireplace finally flamed with Harry’s arrival. James let out a high squeak, jumping out of the settee and on Harry’s arms. Harry caught him swiftly, smiling widely and holding him to his chest before kissing his son’s cheeks.

“Hi, mate. I missed you,” Harry said, putting James on the floor and unbuttoning his auror red coat and approaching Draco. “Hello, my love.”

“Good evening, Harry. Welcome home,” Draco said, raising his head so Harry could kiss him softly in the lips. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did. Just a bit tiring, but yeah. You?”

“It was good. A bit boring. I hate that I can’t go to the potion shop.”

“As soon as we all find the cure for the new Dragon Pox, we can all leave. And don’t worry, I wore the body-bubble the whole day.” Harry said, removing his coat, boots and socks. “Didn’t even go to the bathroom so not to risk taking the bubble off. So I really need to pee right now.”

Draco laughed while James giggled a little, and Harry went on to the bathroom, removing all his clothes in the way.

They had a nice pizza dinner with some juice they had left on the muggle fridge, and Harry put James to bed. Once the couple was alone, they sat together at the settee, and Draco curled to Harry’s side. Harry’s hand immediately touched Draco’s bump, caressing their new baby.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave home,” Draco said, and Harry sighed, kissing his husband on his temple.

“I know, my love. But it will end soon. I promise.”

“I trust you.” Draco said, holding Harry’s head and kissing him deeper, trying to show all the love he had for that man.

Days were passing slower than usual, but he was happy. He had his family close to his heart, and he’d never feel bad when he was in Harry’s arms like that.


End file.
